


Common Ground

by LaughingFreak



Series: Gangsta Dogs Modern High School AU [1]
Category: DOGS (Manga), Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mild Language, Rivalry, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: The bleachers were the place to be when you wanted to get away with something, always, and apparently meet friends? Huh.
Relationships: Badou Nails/Heine Rammsteiner, Worick Arcangelo & Badou Nails, Worick Arcangelo & Nicolas Brown
Series: Gangsta Dogs Modern High School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another oneshot for a series that I will be doing as if I don't have others to write for. Yup. Sounds about right. This is a oneshot series with Dogs: Bullets & Carnage and Gangsta. in a modern AU setting. They won't be in a particular order (the usual) and will be put up randomly (as usual). They are all connected, though, so there's that?
> 
> Hope you like it!

The bleachers were the place to go if you wanted to get away with something. They were far away enough from the teachers that they wouldn’t see you unless they were looking. The bleachers blocked out noise if practice or a game was going and the outdoors didn’t contain any smells into a closed space. You wanted to fuck someone, you went to the bleachers. You wanted to get high, you went to the bleachers. You wanted to smoke and not get caught, you went to the bleachers.

Badou was one of those people that wanted to smoke without getting caught and he was making his way to his usual spot under the bleachers. He ducked his head from a metal beam and pulled out a lighter and cigarette.

The sophomore looked up at the hum he heard and found himself face-to-face with the playboy senior Worick Arcangelo. “If it isn’t the one with a rabid dog for a boyfriend. Badou Nails.”

Badou frowned, but lit his cigarette and leaned against one of the posts, eying the older teen. “Wallace Arcangelo, playboy senior that gets all the girls’ panties wet and has the lurking shadow.”

The senior made a face, but tilted his head. “Well played.”

He shrugged. “Where is your shadow, anyways?” Usually Nicolas was always close by his fellow senior, for whatever reason, and you hardly ever saw one without the other.

Worick snorted and said, “Probably with your boyfriend in the principal’s office.”

Right, right, the fight earlier. Shit, Heine gets into so many fights that the sophomore didn’t bother to keep track of them anymore. The albino was not an easy guy to get alone with at the best of times.

Hell, some days they didn’t always get along and they were dating. Heine was only nice to one person, like actually no bullshitting nice, and that was to Nill, an underclassman in her final year of middle school.

“Forgot?” Worick took a drag from his cigarette. “There was actual blood this time.”

Badou scoffed. “With Heine there’s always blood. You get immune to it after a while.”

It was the honest truth, too. His boyfriend has been getting into fights and drawing blood in them for as long as he has known him and it hasn’t slowed down since. Probably will always be that way and the cops will always know his name. Hell, Heine’s whole family was nuttier than a damn fruit cake and fought each other like that all the time.

He hummed. “Yeah, I get that. It’s the same with Nic. Who knew a short guy would pack so much fight in him?”

Badou definitely believed that. Worick and Nic were not just well known around the school, but also by the cops in the city just like Heine. Granted, he was known by them too, but it was hard to tell if it was good or bad most days. Most of the cops were trying to help Badou out of trouble more than anything.

Worick and Nic, though? They had a reputation.

But with dealing with Heine, there was very little that could make Badou turn on his heel…sort of. Okay, it really depended on what his asshat of a boyfriend got him involved in. Or what he got himself stuck in the middle of, honesty, because getting information for his clients wasn’t always without risks (clients was such a loose term considering that most of them were other students wanting him to look into other teams or gangs or boyfriend/girlfriend habits). Heine sometimes took a bit far, but he was a guy that didn’t really have a middle ground and Badou was lucky enough that the albino even helped him out of sticky situations with how annoyed they made him.

The two of them chuckled. Though, their partners always seemed to fight each other and couldn’t help but to taunt the other into a fight the two of them didn’t have that issue. Worick and Badou weren’t best of friends or anything, but they weren’t completely hostile to each other. They haven’t really found a reason to be when their other halves tend to do that all by themselves.

At this point the two of them shared and bummed cigarettes from each other when seeing each other out smoking if the other didn’t have one.

Heine didn’t care for it, but fuck him, he didn’t get a say what he did. The guy didn’t understand how expensive cigarettes were and he and his brother only had so much money.

Badou took a drag and looked at the senior, his eyes lingering on the hickies that were barely concealed by the collar of his shirt. “Busy day?” he asked lightly.

Worick grinned. “Can’t just babysit Nic, got to make money to pay the rent.”

“Teachers’ paying you well, huh?” He blew out some smoke.

“Getting paid better than you, kid.”

“You’re only two years older than me!”

Worick laughed as he put out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe. “And I’m prettier, but I can’t help it if I was graced with better genetics than you.”

“Asshole,” groaned the sophomore with a glare. “You owe me pack of cigarettes since Heine won the fight last week, too.”

The senior made a face, but pulled out a pack and tossed it to him. “Your dog is a psychopath.” He began to walk away.

Badou frowned down at the pack, noticing it was unsealed, so he hurriedly opened it and found that it was half gone already. “Hey, asshole, this isn’t even a full pack!”

“You never said it had to be a full pack!” he called over his shoulder with a laugh as he waved his hand lazily at the younger student.

Badou groaned at the retreating back of the laughing senior and shoved the half full pack of cigarettes into his pocket. “Motherfucker…”


End file.
